paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Alternators
The Alternators are an evil army of creatures that are made by Night Ryder that appear in Pups and the Outlawed Upgrades. Their are 95 of them and they are based off of PAW Patrol Rescue Missions! Series 1 Alternators *1-1-A: Kitty-tastrophe. A young black kitten that uses her red ribbon to smack foes into submission! *1-1-B: Train Rex. A T-rex made out of trains! *1-2-A: Jukebox Zero *1-2-B: Fog Demon. A monster that is made up of a fog. *1-3-A: General Seagull. Leader of the Seagull Army *1-3-B: Whale Bond *1-4-A: Bearded Fraidy *1-4-B: Whoo-Hoo Cluck *1-5-A: Goose-feratu *1-5-B: Air-Head. *1-6-A: Trike Trap *1-6-B: Fire Guard *1-7-A: Hop-Stepper *1-7-B: Mutt-Tacular *1-8-A: Lip Sinker *1-8-B: Vegenalalator *1-9-A: Snow Molder *1-9-B: Net Pest *1-10-A: Oiled Rat *1-10-B: Hood Shade. *1-11-A: Stam-Pede. A stamper legged centipede that wears a cowboy hat. *1-11-B: Height Mare *1-12-A-&-B: The Ghost Crew. *1-13-A: Jump Hope. *1-13-B: Lighteye Throwcrow *1-14-A: Shadow Wally *1-14-B: Mace Lift *1-15-A: Ice Risky *1-15-B: Adventure Bay Snow Monster! *1-16-A-&-B: X-Mas Creep *1-17-A: Pop Trickle *1-17-B: Drown Klown *1-18-A: Shadow Apollo *1-18-B: Robo-Pup Beta. *1-19-A: Craft Monk. *1-19-B: Owltounge Barkwood. *1-20-A: Bell Bat. *1-20-B: Nurse Drillmole *1-21-A-&-B: Egg Head. *1-22-A: Kamp Krab *1-22-B: Shell Shocker *1-23-A: Mean Stalk *1-23-B: Foot-Loosed Booby *1-24-A: Light Fright. A lighthouse that looks similar to a certain crazy captain! *1-24-B: Rock Ram. *1-25-A: Demolition Race. *1-25-B: Earth-Cake *1-26-A-&-B: Ship Wreck Series 2 Alternators *2-1-Alpha: Tux-I-Nator. A penguin cop gone rouge and bent on revenge! *2-1-Beta: Arti-Soak. An artistic Dolphin pup that sprays his foes with water and covers them in Ink blobs! *2-2-Alpha: U.F.K.O. Known as an Ultimate Fighting Knockout Orbiter, it knocks it's foes out in... Well, a knockout! *2-2-Beta: Guard Frog. A giant robotic toad that is made of steam and can use his tounge to slobber victims! *2-3-Alpha: Trem-Ranula. A giant spider that was frozen inside of the same cave Jake and Chase had explored, but was never discovered by them, until now! *2-3-B: Luft-A-Goon. A monster made up of pink balloons that can send his foes into the sky! *2-4-A: Sea Slugger. A Giant Sea Slug with Baseball bats for hands! *2-4-B: Wood Wink. A tricky beaver that causes wood to fall down before himself! *2-5-A-&-B: Ig-Glue. A tricky penguin that often glues stuff to prank people! *2-6-A: Pup Pup Boogie Monster. An urban legend brought to life, this monster uses the clever lyrics of the song to put their victims in a competitive trance! *2-6-B: Stage Frightener. A spotlight that causes stage fright, now that is not good! *2-7-A: Temple Tantrum. A giant stone head from the Temple of the Monkey Queen that has huge strength and a bad attitude! *2-7-B: Shear Keg. *2-8-A: Cold Wind. *2-8-B: The Basket-Brawlers. A group of kids that play basket-ball in Spring and Summer, and wrestle in Fall and Winter! *2-9-A: Vamp-Flyer. A creature that is often mistaken for a young daredevil pilot. *2-9-B: Wedding Flasher. A cameraman that often throws electric flowers that can shock you! *2-10-A: Boo Man Group. *2-10-B: Barn Burner. *2-11-A: Vet Bandits. *2-11-B: Deer Factor. *2-12-A: Buzz Out. *2-12-B: Polly Pop-It. *2-13-A-&-B: Mass Mer-derer *2-14-A: Blaster-Derm. *2-14-B: The Kitten Catastrophe Crew *2-15-A: Burrow Fire *2-15-B: Count Tux-U-La *2-16-A: Cradle Raider. * 2-16-B: Rhino-Might * 2-17-A: Boo Klu. *2-17-B: Snot Rocket. *2-18-A: Maceball Map. *2-18-B: Pres Head. *2-19-A-&-B: Dread Dragon *2-20-A: Robo-Goodway *2-20-B: Train Clobber *2-21-A: Laser Bone. *2-21-B: Fem Gem. *2-22-A: Mime Wave. *2-22-B: Tux-In-A-Box *2-23-A: Crow-Board *2-23-B: Evil Skye *2-24-A: Pizza Kutter *2-24-B: Creep Seeker *2-25-A: Rock Bark. *2-25-B: Scar. An eagle from Skye's past that almost killed her. * 2-26-A-&-B: T-Rexing Ball. A giant Anthropomorphic T-Rex with a chainsaw for one hand and a punching glove on the other! Category:Antagonists Category:Mythical Creatures Category:Sea Creatures Category:Villans Category:Evil Animals Category:Humans Category:Dogs Category:Cats Category:Wolfs Category:Hybrids